


Help Me

by SebastianStanIsMySmallBean



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), game of thrones
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Help, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Multi, Ned tells Jon, Other, just want something along these lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianStanIsMySmallBean/pseuds/SebastianStanIsMySmallBean
Summary: I’m looking for Stories/One Shots where Ned tells Jon who his parents are, been looking for a while but I can’t seem to find any. Please help! Thanks!P.s stories don’t have to be complete, I’ll patiently wait for updates <3
Kudos: 4





	Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please help if you can :)

I’m looking for Stories/One Shots where Ned tells Jon who his parents are, been looking for a while but I can’t seem to find any. Please help! Thanks!

P.s stories don’t have to be complete, I’ll patiently wait for updates <3


End file.
